I'm not what people thought I was
by SodapopXPonyboylover
Summary: Anakin has been raised in the Jedi temple since birth, but things start to change when he fights in the Clone Wars. Friendships are shattered, hearts are broken, and when Anakin is captured by the Sith, nobody can trust him or his intentions.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **I'm not what people thought I was

**Summary: **Anakin has been raised in the Jedi temple since birth, but things start to change when he fights in the Clone Wars. Friendships are shattered, hearts are broken, and when Anakin is captured by the Sith, nobody can trust him or his intentions.

**Chapter: **Conceived by Midi-Chlorians

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars (for whole story)

…

A beam of sunlight shone through the four large windows that surrounded the Council Chambers. In the middle of the room, standing above the broad circle on the floor, stood a man. He had wispy brown hair which fell right below his shoulders, and intelligent blue eyes that met the gazes of each and every one of the human's and humanoids sitting in the chairs around the circle; the chairs were designed for their specific species. Not only was this man's appearance a shock to the Council, for he was supposed to be away on a mission with his Padawan, who was only at the age of fourteen - which was considered young for someone in his position. Younglings became Padawan's (if they were chosen by a Master) at the age of ten, and he had only been an apprentice for only four years. The most shocking thing about this man's visit though, was the fact that he was cradling a soft bundle in his arms. The little boy inside the blankets was sleeping, but something radiated around him.

"Brought here, what have you, Knight Jinn?"

"A child, Master Yoda."

Master Yoda's ear flicked, if not impatiently. "See that, we can. Why brought him, have you?"

"His mother died in childbirth Master, he has no one to take care of him."

"Why have you brought him here?" Mace demanded suddenly, intrigued. Qui-Gon Jinn was a man known for many things, most of all his stubborn attitude towards the Jedi Council, but he had never done anything without a good reason. He was a wise and powerful Jedi Knight, and the Council had wanted him in their ranks, but Qui-Gon had refused, stating "There is no place for me here, I do not feel things the way you do". Mace was still disappointed; he would have been such an asset to them.

"The ship me and my Padawan were on got hit, I do not know by what. We were forced to land on the planet Tatooine, where we had the unfortunate experience of meeting a slave dealer," Everyone in the room stiffened, for slavery had been banned among the Republic. "Through him, we met one of his slaves, Shmi Skywalker. She was heavily pregnant, but showed us kindness and offered to help with our ship nonetheless. After a while of hard work and dedication on Shmi's part, our ship was finally fixed. But I had the nagging feeling that we should stay with Shmi, Obi-Wan had the same feeling. It were as though the Force were telling us to stay with her – so we listened.

"Shmi offered us shelter at her place where we lived for about a month when suddenly Shmi went into labor. She was rushed to their version of a Medical Center - which is more or less a pile of dirt with inexperienced Doctor's hanging around it – and there she gave birth to a baby boy. Anakin Skywalker." As Qui-Gon said this last part, the baby stirred slightly, as though reacting to his name. "Right before she died, she told us that there was no father, and to take him. She couldn't stand seeing her son grow up a slave. She was in pain; a lot of pain, but with a will of her own she wouldn't surrender to the Force until we gave her our word.

"The thing that stuck out the most to us though, was the fact that she said there was no father. We asked the Doctors, and after several tests they confirmed that she had in fact been, a virgin. A strong ripple in the Force caught Obi-Wan's and my attention, and we located the source to be from the boy. He was definitely a Force-sensitive, and one of the strongest one's I've felt so far. I was curious though, and ran a blood sample for the midi-chlorian count. Once we safely reached the ship and with the baby unharmed, we checked the midi-chlorians. He has over 20,000 Masters. If I'm not mistaken, there has never been a Jedi with a midi-chlorian count that high."

There was a silence as the Council digested this information, then suddenly Mace Windu spoke.

"You refer to the prophecy of the Chosen One? The one who will bring balance to the Force; you believe it to be this boy?"

Qui-Gon nodded, and the baby in his arms yawned in its sleep. "I have never felt such a strong presence in the Force before, I have reason to believe he was conceived by the midi-chlorians. Please, Masters, you must allow him the chance to become a Jedi."

"Take this into consideration, we shall, for now, sent to the crèche, the baby will be."

Qui-Gon's shoulders sunk and he visibly relaxed, shifting the baby closer to him. "Thank you Masters." He bowed.

"Dismissed, you have not been. You spoke of your apprentice, Padawan Kenobi. Where is he now?" Yoda asked.

"I have sent Obi-Wan to the Room of a Thousand Fountains to help him concentrate during his Meditation. He's taken Shmi's death extremely hard."

Yoda nodded, "Attached, the boy has become?"

There was a pause when Qui-Gon said, "He was scared when we arrived on Tatooine. He ached to go back to the Jedi Temple so bad, but for the short while we were there, he had almost given up hope he would ever see it again. Shmi gave him that hope back, she was his light in a dark time for him. She was a mother figure to him."

"Attached, as well, you have become?"

"I viewed Shmi in very high respect, and cared for her deeply, but I knew when to let her go. It was her time, and I have only ever wanted her to be happy."

The Council looked at each other before saying, "You are dismissed. Bring the boy to the crèche, he will be cared for there until we come to a decision."

Qui-Gon bowed again, "Thank you Masters."

…

"You're upset?"

Qui-Gon looked up from the baby Anakin at the question. The speaker was a very young and very beautiful Togruta named Mishka Ali; she was completely russet on her face except for two patches of white underneath her eyes that trailed down to her chin, making them look like permanent tearstains. Small dots of white also surrounded her eyes, which were a brilliant green color. The rest of her body was completely laced in russet and white, a pattern that repeated itself all the way down to her feet. She was smiling knowingly at him.

Qui-Gon lifted his head up slightly, "I've traveled a long way with this boy. It's difficult not to get…attached." As though confirming the question, Anakin let out a coo from where he was stationed in Qui-Gon's arms. Qui-Gon smiled down at him, as did Mishka.

"He's very beautiful, and I can feel the Force flowing from him. Is that normal?" she asked. She knew about the Force and was slightly Force-sensitive herself, but she stayed in the nursery with all of the younglings. She didn't want to be a Jedi and she hadn't wanted to be sent to the AgriCorps, so she became the former Caretaker's apprentice. The Caretaker had been old though, and died shortly after Mishka was apprenticed. Luckily, she lived long enough to teach Mishka everything she knew.

"No, it's not. That's why this baby is so important. I believe he may…play an important role." Qui-Gon said hesitantly, not wanting to give too much away. Mishka studied him curiously; her eyes seemed to bore into his very soul. He fidgeted, and finally she looked away, smiling softly.

"I sense no lie in you, I will take the baby from here. What did you say his name was?"

"Anakin…it's Anakin…"

"Anakin…" Mishka repeated, smiling down at the baby. She looked up at Qui-Gon, "May I?"

He nodded and handed Anakin towards her, she gently enveloped him in her arms. "Hello Anakin, you will be cared for." She spoke softly. Anakin just looked at her with big blue eyes, blinking slowly as though wondering how he had gotten out of Qui-Gon's arms.

Qui-Gon cleared his throat, and leaned over the baby in Mishka's arms. "Goodbye Anakin, perhaps we will meet again." He smiled sadly and planted a very small kiss on the baby's head before walking swiftly out of the room, not even saying goodbye. Mishka wasn't offended though; she had parents often do the very same thing. It was just their way of grieving with the knowledge that the babies wouldn't be considered their children any more.

Mishka started cradling baby Anakin. "You'll be safe with me. You must be hungry, I will feed you sweetheart." She carried the baby away into the Nursery Chambers; there were about thirty bassinet's lined up along the walls. In the middle of the room was the playpen; holographic stars filled the ceiling, making it look as though there weren't a ceiling at all, but just the night sky. In the daytime, the stars were replaced with bright clouds, and sometimes rainbows.

"You'll be okay." Mishka whispered, feeding the baby boy. His small suckling sounds could be heard through the whole chamber, "I'll be sure of it."

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: **Unexpected Visitors

…

"To what do I owe this pleasant surprise, Masters?" Mishka's eyes widened at her own question. Standing in front of her were no other than Masters Mace Windu, Yoda, And Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"We have come to check upon one of the babies, may we come in?" Mace asked.

Mishka had the feeling that she knew which baby they were talking about, but she didn't want to give into it just yet. "I suppose." She said stiffly, stepping aside and allowing the Masters inside. Master Yoda's gimer stick echoed through the nursery chambers as he walked slowly inside; he stopped as soon as the doors closed behind him and allowed himself a small break. His eyes closed, and then snapped open again.

"Over there, the boy lay." He said, pointing towards the bassinet on the farthest side of the room. Windu and Adi nodded, and headed over to the bassinet, Mishka close on their tails. Yoda trailed behind more slowly, taking in each and every one of the children.

"This is Anakin Skywalker," Mishka said once they reached the crib. "What is it that you want with him?"

The Council members exchanged glances before Master Windu asked, "Mishka, could you step outside for a minute? We need a moment alone with young Skywalker."

Mishka's eyes narrowed dangerously, but she did as they asked without lashing out at them.

Windu studied the baby curiously; he was kicking his little feet up in the air and suckling at the end of his blanket. He looked up at the Masters and cooed slightly, still sucking his blanket. Windu never really liked children, they were just little people to him, but this child was different. Something about him sent shivers down his spine. The Force was literally flowing through the child, confirming Qui-Gon's suspicions about him being conceived by the midi-chlorians.

"You felt it to?" Master Adi asked, looking towards Mace, who looked at Yoda, who nodded. "Very strong in the Force, this boy is." Yoda said, ears drooping.

"He is so small though, how can he bring balance to the Force?" Windu asked, confused and annoyed. Yoda chuckled, which only pricked his annoyance more.

"Grow up, a youngling does. Same as the others, this boy is." He smiled at the small baby, who had lost interest in them and turned to look in the opposite direction where there was a wall…apparently a wall was more enthralling than them.

Mishka's voice sounded from outside, "With all due respect Masters, the babies must be fed."

"Of course," Mace said, passing by her, "We were just leaving." The rest of the Council followed behind him like puppies.

Mishka shook her head, annoyed. They had no right dropping in here unannounced like that! She closed her eyes, and feeling the Force flow towards her, managed to calm herself down.

"Stay calm Mishka, they are gone now." She whispered to herself.

Anakin turned to look at her. "Goo?" he babbled.

"Hey sweetie, you're going to have to wait to be fed, I have to attend to the other children first."

Anakin's face turned red and soon him and the rest of the babies were crying. She sighed – she had dealt with many Force-sensitive's before but none so in tune, and she had definitely not stumbled upon one who could manipulate the emotions of those around him. But then again, Anakin was different.

"Alright, alright." She said, for the sake of her own ears. "I guess I'll have to feed you first."

Suddenly the noise in the crèche died down as Anakin's crying stopped abruptly. Mishka frowned and picked up the baby, feeding and burping him. As soon as she was done she rushed to the other children.

The first child she went to, was her nephew Shaal Tano. He looked up at her, his head tails quivering slightly as he yawned. She smiled and picked him up, feeding him. He usually drank the most milk out of all of the babies, so it took longer to feed him. When he was done she burped him and moved to the next few kids, Elenar'e Kilsh (a Twi'Lek), and a human named Ash-Ke Leighton. These were her favorite children along with Anakin, and it was funny because they usually played together in the playpen. It was like they were already friends even though they weren't even crawling yet.

She fed the rest of the babies; and finally the children, along with her, were all fast asleep under the projected starlit ceiling.

…

**Yes this is an extremely short chapter. I know and I'm sorry :/ I'm having writers block right now though. I mean - I have my plotline written out and everything, but it's hard filling in the details. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer, no promises though. **


End file.
